Present access control devices suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including high power consumption and system update logistical requirements. For example, certain battery powered access control devices query a central server each time an unrecognized credential is presented. Each query requires activation of a network communicator which consumes power. In another example, certain access control systems require an administrator to visit the access control devices in an access control system to update the authorized credential data associated with each device being accessed, including a lock. Therefore, a need exists for further technological developments in the area of access control devices.